


the trials of kara danvers, donut-seeking superhero

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, a day in the life, the danvers sisters love each other and kara wants a nap, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: To quote the everlasting wisdom of Kara Danvers: “Sometimes superheroes just really need a nap.”





	the trials of kara danvers, donut-seeking superhero

Kara closed her eyes and let herself twirl through the air, cape fluttering behind her as she soared past the skyscrapers. The sun was shining high, and she sighed happily as she tilted her head up towards the rays while she still could. There was a massive thunderstorm rolling in, and from the static she could feel in the air, it was rolling in soon.

So far, the only thing she had had to interfere in today was a lost puppy, located in seconds, and she was glad the city was finally getting some peace. She amused herself by trying to catch glimpses of her reflection in the shining windows she passed and debated whether or not she should ask Alex to pick up some donuts on her way home.

She spread her arms wide and let herself spiral through the air, feeling the wind rush through her hair. Of course she should ask Alex for donuts. It was always a good time for donuts.

Her comm beeped in her ear, alerting her to an incoming message, and she raised a hand to respond. “Supergirl here.” 

“Hey, there’s some kind of unidentified attack going on out in the desert, but it’s approaching the city,” Alex’s voice came through. “Haven’t confirmed what kind of alien it is yet, but it looks like it’s about to get really messy. DEO’s dispatched teams but we won’t get there in time.” 

“I’m on it,” Kara flipped over and headed out towards the desert, stretching out her hearing to find which direction to fly. “Hey Alex, when this is done I had the greatest idea for dinner.”

 

 

 

“You cannot defeat me, for I am the great Mogdino, and she shall never fall!” the alien, apparently named Mogdino, roared. “My name shall go down in legend as the one who defeated Supergirl!” 

Kara winced a little as she continued to yell, refraining from covering her ears at the abrasive volume. 

“Supergirl, I don’t think you can win this one like you normally do,” Hank said sharply over the comms, and Kara might be offended if she didn’t hear the concern he was trying to hide.

“How do you suggest I beat her, boss?”  

“Thermodynamic scan shows traces of kryptonite, she’s basically covered in it. Best guess is the particles stuck to her with the impact.” 

Kara grimaced. “So, what’s the game plan?” 

“If we surround her, we can hit her with the new gun R&D has been working on, but I don’t think we can just ask her nicely to stand still so we can get a good shot.” 

“One distraction, coming right up!” Kara knocked her fists together and floated down to land on the ground, assessing the threat as she approached. 

“Supergirl, even if that amount of kryptonite isn’t strong enough to knock you out, it is enough to significantly weaken you. You won’t have the full capabilities of your powers, and I don’t know how much prolonged exposure you can take.” 

“Come on, I can play punching bag for a little while,” Kara said, rolling her shoulders and bouncing on her feet.

“Supergirl…” came Alex’s warning voice, and Kara smiled softly at the concern.

“It’s alright, I can handle it, you said it was only traces. You get her away from me afterwards and I’ll heal right up, easy-peasy.” 

They both stayed silent in her ear, and Kara knew they were scrambling to think of a good argument. “Come on, I can do it. How else are you going to catch her?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer before beginning to run forward, intending to meet the hostile alien farther out from the field command unit and away from the human agents.

The fight that followed was indeed painful, Kara could feel the strength leeching out of her with every passing second, slowing her down until every movement felt like she was moving a mountain. She struggled to swing her arm forward, trying to block the next hit, but she wasn't fast enough to prevent the punch from connecting. She was knocked backwards with the force of it, and her breath was knocked out of her as her back hit the ground.

“Ack,” she staggered to her feet, shooting up into the air with difficulty, her flight more wobbly than it had been since she first landed, “Hey guys, how’s that ray gun whatever you’ve got coming?”

“Almost there!” Alex yelled, and Kara clocked the team of agents getting into position off to the side. With renewed determination, she launched herself forward and gritted her teeth at the pain, landing a punch on Mogdino’s chin to push her better into their path and soaring up out of her reach.

“Kara, _down_!” 

Without thinking, Kara let herself drop like a stone, hurtling towards the ground. She saw a flash of green above her, and then the breath was knocked out of her as she hit the dirt with far more force than she should have.

She squeezed her eyes shut, chest heaving as she held her hands in front of her face, partially out of some instinct born from knowing the contact would hurt a human. She may have been invulnerable, but rocks in the face still hurt when there were enough of them.

There was yelling, and Kara tried to push herself up to go help with the alien. But the DEO tac team already had her secured and Kara sighed, letting herself fall back to the ground.

The dust continued to settle around her, and Kara felt the exhaustion weighing heavily on her limbs.

“Kara?” Alex called out, scrambling over the debris in her full tactical uniform to get to her side. “Are you okay?” 

“Ugh,” Kara grumbled, keeping her eyes closed and reaching behind her to pull her cape up over her head.

The side of Alex’s mouth curled up in a grin before she could stop it, and she leaned forward to prod her in the side. Kara ignored her and continued to wrap herself up, using her cape as a blanket.

Alex propped her rifle up on her shoulder and waited for a few moments, watching Kara get comfortable.

“Kara.”

“Hmm.” 

“It’s going to rain.” 

“Let it.” 

“You’ll get wet.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“Kara.” 

“Alex.” 

Alex sighed and crouched down next to her. “Are you going to get up?” 

Kara only made a noncommittal noise, scrunching up her nose. “I’m tired.” 

“I know, but you’re literally lying in the dirt.” 

“Sometimes superheroes just need a nap, Alex,” Kara said

“Oh yeah? What about donuts, do superheroes need those too?” Alex said teasingly, waiting for Kara to look at her.

Sure enough, Kara cracked one open to glare at her suspiciously. “Are you offering to buy me donuts? Because that sounded like an offer, and you really shouldn’t joke about food with me.” 

Alex laughed, “Trust me, I know.” 

“…Fine,” Kara groaned, pushing herself up and sitting with her feet splayed out in front of her. “Okay, help me up.” 

Slinging her rifle around to rest against her back, Alex leaned down to help haul her sister to her feet. She grunted when Kara let her weight slump against her, the action only partially done with the intention of annoying her, and she shook her head as she wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. Kara threw her arm around Alex’s shoulders and started staggering dramatically back towards the field command, smothering her giggles when Alex grumbled but followed her lead. 

“Hey, next time I volunteer to be a punching bag, can you remind me what a bad idea it is?” Kara said as her breath caught and she winced, slowing down when she realized she was basically sore all over, and Alex laughed.

“You got it, Supergirl.” 


End file.
